Barnwell Regional Airport
| image = Barnwell Regional Airport - South Carolina.jpg | image-width = 250 | caption = USGS 2006 orthophoto | IATA = BNL | ICAO = KBNL | FAA = BNL | type = Public | owner = Barnwell County | operator = | city-served = Barnwell, South Carolina | location = | elevation-f = 246 | website = | latd = 33 | latm = 15 | lats = 29 | latNS = N | longd = 081 | longm = 23 | longs = 17 | longEW = W | coordinates_region = US-SC | pushpin_map = USA South Carolina | pushpin_mapsize = 250 | pushpin_map_caption = Location of airport in South Carolina | pushpin_label = BNL | pushpin_label_position = top | r1-number = 17/35 | r1-length-f = 5,119 | r1-surface = Asphalt | r2-number = 5/23 | r2-length-f = 4,835 | r2-surface = Asphalt | stat-year = 2011 | stat1-header = Aircraft operations | stat1-data = 23,750 | stat2-header = Based aircraft | stat2-data = 33 | footnotes = Source: Federal Aviation Administration. Federal Aviation Administration. Effective April 5, 2012. }} Barnwell Regional Airport is a county owned, public use airport located one nautical mile (2 km) northwest of the central business district of Barnwell, a city in Barnwell County, South Carolina, United States. It is owned by Barnwell County. It is included in the National Plan of Integrated Airport Systems for 2011–2015, which categorized it as a general aviation facility. The airport does not have scheduled commercial airline service. History The airport was built by the United States Army Air Forces and opened in May 1943. Barnwell Army Airfield was a satellite airfield of Columbia Army Air Base, supporting B-25 Mitchell medium bomber training for Third Air Force III Air Support Command. Training was accomplished by 44th Station Complement Squadron which also maintained the facility. After the war, the airfield was turned over to local authorities which converted it into a civil airport. Facilities and aircraft Barnwell Regional Airport covers an area of 859 acres (348 hectare) at an elevation of 246 feet (75 m) above mean sea level. It has two asphalt paved runways: 17/35 is 5,119 by 100 feet (1,560 x 30 m) and 5/23 is 4,835 by 76 feet (1,474 x 23 m). For the 12-month period ending August 12, 2011, the airport had 23,750 aircraft operations, an average of 65 per day: 97% general aviation and 3% military. At that time there were 33 aircraft based at this airport: 97% single-engine and 3% multi-engine. See also * South Carolina World War II Army Airfields * List of airports in South Carolina References * * Manning, Thomas A. (2005), History of Air Education and Training Command, 1942-2002. Office of History and Research, Headquarters, AETC, Randolph AFB, Texas ASIN: B000NYX3PC External links * Aerial image as of March 1999 from USGS The National Map * * Category:1943 establishments in South Carolina Category:Airports in South Carolina Category:Buildings and structures in South Carolina Category:Transportation in South Carolina Category:Airports established in 1943 Category:Airfields of the United States Army Air Forces in South Carolina Category:USAAF Third Air Force Group Training Stations